


Hard way

by Leasaa



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leasaa/pseuds/Leasaa
Summary: Stuck in a traffic jam with a full bladder is the worst thing that could happen
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 22





	Hard way

Albus and Scorpius have been living here for half a year, but Albus still can't get used to it. 

***

"Albus, get up," Scorpius said, stroking his sleeping boyfriend's head. 

"Five more minutes," Albus said, and covered himself with the blanket. 

"We were going on a picnic, remember? Scorpius said sadly as he got out of bed 

Albus jumped out of bed. 

"Oh, sorry I forgot, let's go right now! " 

Scorpius smiled and smoothed Albus's shaggy hair. 

"Then we'll have Breakfast when we get there, okay? Scorpius asked as he opened the wardrobe. 

"Yes, why not " 

Albus took the jeans and t-shirt he wore every day. And Scorpius took a jacket because of the cool weather and brought another one for Albus.  
They took food and went outside Scorpius got behind the wheel and Albus in the back seat.  
They were driving to a Park three blocks from their house. In the morning, Albus ignored his need and now it began to bother him, but not so much

"Here we are," said Scorpius, stopping the car.

They took the food and went to the Park, which turned out to be a lot of people, the main part was in the center of the entire Park. Albus suggested that we go further away from the crowd of people. Rain clouds appeared in the sky, but the weather was still warm.  
They sat down under a tree and talked for about an hour.  
Albus drank several packs of juice and his bladder began to fill up gradually, causing discomfort, but Albus again ignored his need, he was sure that he could easily restrain himself until he arrived home. 

After 10 minutes, it became more difficult to endure. 

"Can we go home? " 

"Give me five more minutes, please. Scorpius said, pulling out his phone. 

Albus sighed heavily. His knees were trembling slightly and his hands were clenched into fists. Albus got up and walked around the tree they were sitting under several times.

"Okay, let's go, the weather is getting bad, it's going to rain," said Scorpius

They gathered their things and headed for the exit. Albus was noticeably nervous, it took him no more than 10 minutes to get from the Park to the house, but not for long. They got into the car. Albus exhaled and stared out the car window to distract himself from the need. 

After a couple of minutes, they were stuck in traffic, the weather outside became even worse and a light rain began to drip. The sight of water made Albus want to release his bladder more and more. Scorpius noticed Albus ' strange behavior. 

"Al? Everything okay? "

" Yes... Will we be there soon? "

"I don't think there are too many cars on the road "

Albus bit his lower lip and turned back to the window. In less than a couple of minutes, he missed the leak and his boxers were already a little wet. He wasn't sure he could make it home.  
The hand slid to the crotch, but not for long. Albus shifted in his seat, trying to ease the pain. There were already tears in the corners of his eyes

"Scorpius..." said Albus 

"Yes? "

"Can we go a little faster?... I need to go to the bathroom... "

"Oh... Can you warm up for a few more minutes? "

Albus shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. The bladder was overflowing and caused terrible discomfort and severe pain. Albus clutched his crotch and sobbed softly. 

"Al, if it's hard for you, just let go. "

"N-no... It's too much " 

The traffic light turned red. Scorpius turned to Albus. I took his hand. 

"It's okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Albus squeezed Scorpius's hand and let go of the urine. He sobbed when he felt the hot liquid oozing out of his cock and trickling down his legs.  
Albus wiped away his tears. A couple of minutes later they reached the house. It was raining outside. Albus tied his jacket around his waist and got out of the car.  
They went home. Albus silently went to the shower with the other clothes. When he came out, Scorpius was waiting for him on the first floor.  
Albus sat on the sofa, and Scorpius sat next to him, stroking Albus's hair. 

"I'm sorry... I ... I..." Albus couldn't find the words to explain it all. 

"Al, I'm not mad, this can happen to anyone " 

Scorpius kissed Albus. They spent the rest of the day watching movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I know too little English


End file.
